epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye is the 43rd installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the tenth episode of Season 3. It features physicist and founder of the laws on gravity, Sir Isaac Newton, rapping against the host of Bill Nye the Science Guy, Bill Nye. It was released on June 16th, 2014. Cast "Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton Nice Peter as Bill Nye Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (reused footage cameo) Lyrics 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master, I discovered gravity, I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree, You're no match for me, you got a Bach Degree I got a unit of force named after me, You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion, When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a "bleep" or a "bloop" or another wacky sound effect, I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with. You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Bill Nye:' Yes it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife! (ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract nobody! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (oh!) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye. Why? I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (oh) Stick to drinking that mercury. Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction Except for when we both start rapping. I accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding And I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? 'Neil deGrasse Tyson:' Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? We got a badass over here, plus I got your back, Nye. Astrophysics black guy, Hayden Planetary fly By the way, the answer to your little calculation is i'' As in I put the swag back in science While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz. And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business The Universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. Poll Trivia *This is the Fourth battle to feature an "A-List" Celebrity rapping ("Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton and Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson), after Keegan-Michael Key as Gandhi and Michael Jordan, Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King, Jr. and Muhammad Ali, as well as Snoop Dogg as Moses. *During Neil deGrasse Tyson's verse, Isaac Newton is misspelled as ''Issac Newton. *Lloyd is not credited as Carl Sagan in this battle, presumably because the footage was reused. **This is the fourth battle where footage is reused, the first three being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. *This is the first rap battle with changes in time flow (Pitching or stretching). **Specifically during the calculus line. *This is the third battle to feature a scientist Related videos File:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Behind The Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Chali 2na